


Like It Used to Be

by nathans_tales



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathans_tales/pseuds/nathans_tales
Summary: While the Inquisition's night at the Winter Palace is winding down, Leliana and Josephine reminisce about their younger days spent playing the Game.





	Like It Used to Be

The echoes of the orchestra flowed across the balcony on the Winter Palace, falling off the edge and fading into the courtyard below. Leliana leaned against the railing with a glass of Antivan red. As she gazed across the gardens, her mind reviewed the night, considering everything that went wrong and everything that had somehow worked out in their favor. She thought of Gaspard being led away for execution and took a sip of wine. Another life taken, but what significance is it in their rush to stop Corypheus?

She heard footsteps approach the balcony, and then Josephine was beside her with her own full glass. Leliana smirked, knowing how eager Josephine had been to have the Antivan drink after months of Ferelden wine.

“Well, that was quite an eventful night,” Josephine said as she leaned against the railing. She took a large sip from her glass, nearly sighing as she savoured the taste.

“That’s certainly one way to phrase it,” Leliana replied.

“It was just like when we were younger, don’t you think? The secrets, the deception, the drama of it all… the Game never changes, it seems,” Josephine mused.

Leliana gave a short laugh. “Indeed, they are all just as conniving, selfish, and petty as they used to be.” _Of course, who am I to talk?_ she thought, bringing her wine to her lips instead of sharing that thought at the risk of Josephine’s annoyance. Her guilt always grew when Josephine worried over her increasing heartlessness. “I do miss our adventures, though.”

“As do I,” Josephine agreed. She looked out over the gardens, swirling her wine against the rim of the glass.

Leliana thought back to her return to Val Royeaux nearly a decade ago. She and Josephine had ditched their own ball in search of a real party and amidst a wild game of Wicked Grace and pinning smallclothes to a Chantry board, they fell into an exciting and unexpected friendship. She smiled as she recalled Josephine’s horrified expression as Leliana hammered the smallclothes into the board, which then turned into a fit of hushed giggles as Leliana grabbed her hand and led her down the alleyways running through the city.

It hadn’t taken long for their friendship to evolve into something more passionate, and Leliana felt her chest constrict as her mind wandered to how their nights together would usually end; warm embraces and insistent kisses, limbs tangled together in bed as they caught their breath. Josephine had been the first and only person to evoke such intense feelings in Leliana since Marjolaine, but with Josephine she didn’t feel used and broken. When they were together, she felt whole again.

Yet life doesn’t make time for such happiness, and eventually they became too overwhelmed with their duties to carry on as they had been. When Josephine agreed to work with the Inquisition, Leliana wasn’t sure what to expect. Josephine hadn’t shown any obvious interest in picking up where they had left off, so Leliana pushed back the ache in her heart and assumed her role as a friend and colleague.

Leliana was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of laughter in the courtyard below. She looked down to see a couple dancing, two young women swaying together as the band played on. She suddenly felt unable to breathe.

Leliana looked over to Josephine and noticed that she was watching the dancing couple as well, a wistful look in her eyes. If this was several years prior, Leliana would sweep Josephine away to one of the palace’s many vacant rooms and lose herself in the taste of her lips. But this was now, and she could not. Yet, what would it hurt to ask for a dance?

Leliana set her glass on the railing and turned to Josephine, extending a hand out to her. “Would you honor me with a dance, Lady Montilyet?”

A surprised smile tugged at Josephine’s lips as she answered, “I would love to, Sister Nightingale.”

Leliana placed her hands on Josephine’s hips, feeling a small thrill when the ambassador stepped closer in response. They began to move together to the faint rhythm of the orchestra, spinning slowly across the balcony. As they danced, Leliana whispered bits of gossip she had picked up throughout the night into Josephine’s ear. She laughed brightly at the details of one young noble’s failed attempt to seduce a duchess, and Leliana couldn’t imagine a sound she loved more.

As the orchestra finished their song with a flourish, Leliana suddenly dipped Josephine, causing the ambassador to wrap her arms around Leliana’s neck. They both began to laugh, their faces merely inches apart. As Josephine giggled, Leliana looked down at her, utterly enraptured. Warmth filled her chest as she thought how if things were different, she would lean down and— suddenly, Leliana felt lips pressed against her own and startled, pulling Josephine back into a standing position.

Josephine pulled away from Leliana’s arms, stepping back quickly. “Oh goodness, I am so sorry! I don’t know what came over me,” she stammered.

Leliana stood frozen for a moment, shocked. “It’s okay,” she managed as she recovered.

Josephine didn’t seem to hear her as she turned towards the door, bringing a hand up to cover her face. “I am _so_ sorry Leliana.”

Leliana quickly stepped forward and grabbed her free hand to stop her. “It’s okay Josie, truly.”

Josephine reluctantly turned back to face her, her cheeks burning.

Leliana gently wrapped her hand around Josephine’s and brought it down from her face, holding it against her chest instead. “It’s alright… please don’t go,” she nearly whispered. Hesitantly, she leaned closer and cupped Josephine’s face, pressing their lips together again. As she felt Josephine kiss back, slow and soft, they fell together as they did all those years ago in the streets of Val Royeaux.


End file.
